The Cannibal's Accomplice
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Thneedville High AU, Swoncest, Cannibalism. A request from the kink meme. One murders his mother and uses her body for meals, but then Swag finds out and is actually fascinated by One's lack of mental wellness.


Title: The Cannibal's Accomplice

Rating: T+

Pairing: Swoncest

Warnings: Matricide and cannibalism; do I really need to put warnings?

Words: 1,509

**A/N: This is actually my first attempt at purely Swoncest fanfiction and I am so gomen if this is bad. The anon requesting actually mentioned something about not minding if this turns into a more than one chapter thing, so if you guys like this I may write a sequel~**

**My tumblr is guillotine-ghosties and my Onceler askblog is ask-dream-eating-onceler ; I always post my fanfiction on either of those accounts first.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happed approximately two weeks ago when One found himself having another psychopathic episode. The voices had been eating away at him as they usually did, filling his head with muffled whispers and shouts in what didn't even sound like a real language. They always tormented him like this, and his nagging mess of a mother wasn't helping.

She wouldn't stop nagging him about "being a man and doing the laundry" in a collage of drunken sentences. She was standing in his room, leaning against the doorway seeing as she couldn't even hold herself up after a night of bar hopping. "Seriously, you're just like-like your good for nothing father. You're such a fucking waste."

"Shut up and leave me alone, you hag." One sat at his desk, hands in his hair. He wasn't in the mood for her bullshit today.

But she wouldn't leave. She completely ignored the fact that he'd even just spoke and went about her ranting.

So he stood up without another word and slammed his computer chair into her head, effectively knocking her unconscious. Her limp body fell back into the hallway, limbs splayed about in a sloppy manner as if she'd actually passed out on her own.

The voices were cheering now, clapping and whistling as if they were an audience at a baseball game and their favorite star had just scored a home run. This must have been what they wanted, right? Were they only looking out for him?

That stupid woman _was_ only dragging One down, after all. All she did was drink and party, leaving her son all alone with nothing but the voices. He'd become so isolated because of her. She never spent time with him as a child, and as he grew older he found himself left home alone almost all the time. Any conversation with her turned into how he was a piece of shit and a leech on her.

_Make sure she doesn't get up._ The words were whispered between his ears and he complied without a second though. He fetched the cutting knife from the locked drawer in his desk and nonchalantly jabbed it into the unconscious woman's heart. He left the weapon lodged there, not wanting a mess of blood in the hallway seeing as that'd just be something he'd have to clean.

He took a solemn step back to take in the scene he'd just created, but didn't feel panic in the least.

No, that good-for-nothing cunt was the leech, not him. A slutty, alcoholic, pill popping leech.

He decided to hide her body in the deep freezer out in the garage after clearing some freezer burnt bags of chicken that had been in there for who knows how long. He'd get _some_ use out of her, even if that use was as a food source. She wouldn't be the first person he'd murdered and then made a meal out of.

If anyone asked about his mother's whereabouts, he'd simply tell them that she never returned from one of her late night escapades into the red light district. It was believable enough, considering her reputation. Hopefully she had enough savings somewhere to pay the bills for a while, at least until One had graduated and could find a means to support himself.

_Yeah_, he thought to himself as he shut the freezer door, trapping the body in a casket of cold. _That sounds like a plan_.

He was already debating on whether he'd have a thigh or arm tonight.

Life went on as normal for One over the next few days. He attended school, received detention more often than not, teased Swag, hung out with Spook and Rocky, and at the end of the day could be found at his post by the bleachers with a pack of cigarettes.

The only difference now was that when he arrived home, there was peace and quiet, save for the phone ringing. It was his mother's employer calling to inform him that she was fired due to her absences and for the fact that she'd called in "too drunk to fuck" the week prior.

"Alright, I'll tell her," One said absentmindedly as he played another round of Smash Bros, balancing the cordless phone between his ear and shoulder. After the line was disconnected and he'd finished his battle, he made his way to the garage door. "Hey, mom. You're fired, you stupid cunt. Just thought I'd let you know."

The doorbell rang.

One greeted the visitor with a frown, but Swag invited himself in. That entitled, sassy princess of his waltzed into the living room, glanced at the TV, and demanded to know why One was playing Smash Bros without him.

He crossed his arms with a bratty expression. "What gives, Drippylips?!"

One chuckled and pat his head. "I was going to invite you over for dinner, actually. I'm about to make burgers." Some company would be nice, and their conflicting schedules this semester had the two at opposite ends of the school for most of the day.

"Oh, sweet! I'm totally kicking your ass, by the way." Swag plopped onto the couch, picking up a controller as One made his way to the kitchen and tied a bloodstained apron around his waist. "While you're cooking, I'll get in a couple of practice rounds."

"Knock yourself out, Princess." He chuckled to himself as he preheated the oven eye and began patting chunks of red meat into round patties.

The boy in the other room began to talk about his day, how Bitter was ignoring him and "being a faggot" and then how some boys on the football team were giving him a hard time and making fun of his "stylish" pink vest that "bitches wish they could pull off".

But One was happy to have him over nonetheless, seeing as how their time spent together whether making out or playing video games, always seemed to put him into lighter spirits. And the voices were quieter then, too.

"Hey, Drippylips, got any freezypops?"

"In the deep freezer." His response was automatic.

"Thanks!"

"Shit! No, wait—"

It was too late; Swag had already bolted into the garage and by the time One had arrived, the other was staring in horror down at the chopped up and mutilated frozen corpse of One's mother. Some cuts had already been organized in plastic baggies around her body, ready to be cooked, but the neatly sliced pink nubs around her amputated arm and leg were already showing signs of freezer burn around the protruding bones. One had been trying to salvage what he could of her body.

If she hadn't been frozen, her body would surely be reeking by now and crawling with maggots which would've sickened Swag even more.

He looked up to One, who was standing beside him now, mouth agape and body tensed. He didn't want to have to kill Swag. He didn't want to have to chop up the boy he was so in love with or keep him in captivity just to protect his own freedom. He didn't want to have to punish him for his own carelessness.

"Wh-what the fuck, man?" Swag laughed nervously. "I knew you were crazy, but your mom? Damn, dude."

Relieved at his seemingly accepting reaction, One just shrugged, feeling his muscles relax. "Yeah, she was being a bitch. They told me to kill her."

"Well your secret is safe with me, you big freak." He stands on his tip toes to give One a kiss. He was always fascinated by this side of him—the insane side that saw no issue with turning people into dinner if they crossed him the wrong way.

The older male was taken off by the sudden affection, but wrapped his arms around Swag and returned the gesture, staring into those dumb blue shades. When the moment is over, he reaches into the freezer and digs out a pack of freezypops from under a bagged mass of meat. "Here." He shuts the door.

Swag picks out a pink lemonade flavor and opens the package with his teeth as they make their way back into the kitchen. "So she's for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"I've never had person before."

"You don't have to try it if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'm kind of curious." Swag takes a seat at the kitchen table, watching as One goes about his cooking. He'd completely forgotten about the paused standoff between Pikachu and Link in the living room. The idea of being some sort of accomplice to this sexy psychopath was too much for him to turn his thoughts away from. "Maybe after we've eaten all of her, we could kill that asshole who shoved me into a locker the other week and use him."

"If you want, Princess." One set the meat patties into the skillet he'd set on the eye now; they let out a soft, sizzling hiss as they fried.

Swag sucked on the frozen treat. "Oh, just don't ever feed me some guy's dick. That'd be gay."


End file.
